


One Step Closer

by scarletskies



Series: Business Partners [2]
Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Office AU, shiritori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletskies/pseuds/scarletskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hokuto's having a bad week. Taiga tries to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Office AU. Takes place after [this.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4869002)

“You okay?” Taiga asks Hokuto again while they’re walking to the station. Hokuto’s been spacing out the past few days and he’s a little worried. “Hey,” Taiga’s sure Hokuto didn’t even hear the question so he tugs at the other’s sleeve to get his attention.

 Hokuto startles out of his daze and he finally remembers Taiga is still beside him. “Sorry, what’s that?”

 “I’m asking if you’re okay.” Taiga repeats. “I heard what happened…” Taiga trails off, not really wanting to remind Hokuto of his recent work woes.

 “Ah, that.” Hokuto dismisses Taiga’s concern with a tired smile. “Shit happens.” He looks down on the ground. “We’ll just code a new program and then we’ll be okay right?” he tries to sound positive but he couldn’t help but sigh at the end. The pressure from starting from scratch and the upcoming deadline coupled with other work matters is putting a toll on his whole team. He’s actually surprised he managed to leave the office earlier tonight.

 Taiga nods, unsure of what to say. He takes the time to observe Hokuto, notices the dark circles under his eyes and the tension in his body. He sighs as well when he remembers how little Hokuto ate earlier during dinner. It’s new to him, seeing the other man like this and his mind tries to come up with something to make Hokuto feel better. “Do you want a hug?” it’s childish but the question’s out of his mouth before he knows it.

 Hokuto’s eyes widen and for the first time in days, Taiga hears him laugh. “You sure? I might take you up on that.” He asks, a faint glimmer of amusement in his tired eyes.

 Taiga’s cheeks heat up a little but he just shrugs and opens his arms. “If it’ll make you feel better, then sure.” He smiles at him invitingly. “I’m not going to stand here like this forever, you know.”

 It still takes Taiga by surprise though, when Hokuto steps closer and wraps his arms around his shoulders.  “It’s okay,” Taiga says as his own hands settle around Hokuto’s body as well. Hokuto doesn’t say anything, just rests his head on Taiga’s shoulders and in the back of his mind Taiga’s thankful they’re in the less crowded part of the street. He doesn’t know what else to say so he just rubs Hokuto’s back soothingly, easing the tension on Hokuto’s body and he finds himself smiling when Hokuto nuzzles closer. Looks like he’s doing this thing right.

 “Feels nice,” Hokuto says moments later. “Are you finally falling in love with me?” he teases, his hold loosening but still not letting go.

 “You make it sound like a bad thing.” Taiga resists the urge to roll his eyes at the question but he’s happy Hokuto’s slowly getting back to his usual playful self so he lets the teasing pass, at least for now.

 


End file.
